Numb
by Kaira-chan15
Summary: Naruto landed punch after punch on Sasuke's face, yet the Uchiha couldn't feel the pain from a single one...it was almost as if he was numb...Songfic, Numb by Linkin Park. No pairings!


Numb

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the song Numb.

A/N: Hey everyone, I've had this written down for awhile but I just now got to typing it up. This is my first song fic, so please don't flame. The song is Numb by Linkin Park and this is during the battle between Naruto and Sasuke at the Valley of the End. I hope you all enjoy it!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sasuke saw the look on Naruto's face as he looked the raven haired boy up and down, wondering what he had become. He chuckled coldly as Naruto told him how everyone had risked their lives to bring him back. Naruto told him how he would drag him back for Sakura, even if he needed to break his arms and legs, yet Sasuke turned a deaf ear and walked away.

I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
Feeling so faithless lost under the surface  
Don't know what you're expecting of me  
Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes  
(Caught in the undertone just caught in the undertone)  
Every step I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertone just caught in the undertone)

A frustrated growl escape Naruto's throat as he leaped at his friend and swung with all his might. A crack rang out, the sound of Sasuke's jaw breaking. Naruto looked up in triumph, expecting the pain to knock some sense into the Uchiha. Yet Sasuke's face was as expressionless as before, even as blood ran down his chin from his busted lip.

I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I've become so tired so much more aware  
I've becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you

"Wha…what's wrong with you?!" Naruto screamed, punching him again. The Uchiha felt punch after punch land on his face, yet he couldn't feel the pain from a single blow. He felt the firsts connect solidly with his face, he heard his bones cracking under the pressure, and he saw the blood fly from his mouth, yet he didn't feel hurt in the slightest…it was almost as if his entire body was numb…no, not only his body, his _mind_ and _emotions_ too.

Can't you see that you're smothering me  
Holding too tightly afraid to lose control  
Cause everything that you thought I would be  
Has fallen apart right in front of you  
(Caught in the undertone just caught in the undertone)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertone just caught in the undertone)  
And every second I waste is more than I can take

Naruto breathed heavily, his fists shaking. Blood drenched his knuckles, the blood of his best friend. Not only was it Sasuke's blood, however. Naruto's blood was mixed in there as well; his knuckles were bleeding from punching the dark haired boy so hard. Sasuke stood not too far away, dark bangs hiding his face, and Naruto could see the blood sliding off his face and splashing onto the ground. What was wrong with Sasuke, what was wrong with this friend?

I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I've become so tired so much more aware  
I've becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you

Naruto was lifted off the ground by his collar, and was forced to stare into those cold, expressionless eyes, those eyes that didn't belong to his friend. Sasuke's eyes flared with anger and annoyance when Naruto assaulted him, and filled with hatred when he did something like break his jaw. This _faker's_ eyes showed nothing. This was _not_ Sasuke!

And I know  
I may end up failing too  
But I know  
You were just like me with someone disappointed in you

"What's the matter with you? You're not yourself…who are you?" Naruto questioned, desperately trying to get out of Sasuke's grip, but to no avail. Sasuke was silent for a few moments, his face remaining emotionless.

"I'm who I've made myself to be," Sasuke replied, and before the Uzumaki could speak, pulled his arm back and rammed it into Naruto's gut for all he was worth. Coughing up an alarming amount of blood, Naruto flew off the stature and landed with a splash in the water.

I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I've become so tired so much more aware  
I've becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you

Sasuke stared at his fist, expecting to feel guilty for what he'd just done. However, he didn't feel a thing, not the tiniest trace of regret. _So this is the path of an avenger? No feelings, no emotions, no friends? It's a small price to pay for Itachi's head. _The Uchiha surrendered himself to darkness and seclusion, and the numbness took over him completely.

I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Is everything what you want me to be  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Is everything what you want me to be

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed it! When I was thinking back on these episodes, I just thought how numb Sasuke seemed, not being able to feel a singe blow Naruto landed on him. I mean, Naruto's knuckles were _bleeding,_ for Pete's sake! So yeah, I thought this song would go well with it. Please review:D


End file.
